


Bad Habits

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bed-Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jealous Peter, Sad Peter Parker, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Congrats on you and Pepper,” the little boy finally said out, when he noticed his father giving him a searching look. Had he gotten caught up in his thoughts again?“Kiddo, what’s wrong?” Tony asked out quietly when his child started walking out of the bathroom.“Nothing, I just have a lot of homework I need to knock out, and Aunt May comes to get me tomorrow and I don’t want to waste my last day here,” Peter said out quickly before he turned down the first hallway he came too.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this piece for the last two weeks, it doesn’t have enough stuff in it to be in my Peter files, but at the same time it does. It’s also extremely AU if this ends up going in my Peter files...This is a stand alone, no other stories will be referenced to this one and vice versa. 
> 
> I’ve been in a jealous Peter binge lately, so thats where this came from.

Tony sighed audibly, willing his heart to slow the hell down, after that mini heart attack that his son had just given him. “Did you make it okay?” He asked his child quietly, trying to catch his breath from where he was leaning against the sink.

“Yeah, thanks for helping me Daddy,” Peter said out breathlessly from where he had one hand on the wall to steady himself as he peed in the toilet.

“I’m glad I was able to kiddo, but look we need to talk about waiting until the very last minute to go to the bathroom. It’s not healthy and I know you don’t enjoy the fear of almost not making it, nor the accidents. Do you?” Tony asked out dryly.

“No of course not, I hate the accidents,” Peter told him father seriously, as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion because why on earth would his father think that?

“Then lets try to break this habit alright? You’re going to be 12 soon kiddo, not to mention a big brother to boot. Do you really want your little brother or sister to follow after your bad habits?” Tony asked his son, choosing to break the news this way.

“No,” Peter said out softly, feeling a sudden weight in his stomach at his father’s news. He felt like if he wasn’t suddenly holding onto the wall with his free hand, that he would fall. His world was already tilting on its axis.

“You and Pepper are gonna have a baby?” He asked out softly, just to confirm that he had indeed heard correctly.

“Yep we are, she’s currently 3 months along, its a very exciting time but it’s going to be a little more challenging kiddo. This is why I need to make sure you’re going to be ready to help out and do your part,” Tony told his son seriously.

Peter’s stream finished up, and he mechanically pulled his clothes up, and buttoned them as he flushed the toilet. He didn’t say anything for a while, choosing to focus on washing his hands as his father’s words repeated in his head over and over again.

“Why would I have to do anything, the baby is going to be yours and Pepper’s,” Peter said out slowly. He refused to think about the pain that went through his chest at his words, but it was the truth.

“You’re going to be it’s big brother,” Tony told the little boy slowly, usually Peter was a quick processor, so this was a surprise.

Peter sighed out because yeah Tony had said that already, but he doubted the man knew what that even meant. Because what he was currently getting from it, was that Tony was going to be highly upset with him, if he had anymore accidents or close calls. The man would have a baby to look after which meant, he didn’t want to deal with anymore piss accidents from his preteen son.

Which Peter actually could understand, why should Tony have to clean up baby piss and then his 11 year old son’s one as well? The man was trying to tell him it was gross(Which Peter knew already) without trying to hurt his feelings. Of course the man hadn’t succeeded because there were times when Peter was a little slow to catch up, like now but that was his own faults, and not Tony.

“Congrats on you and Pepper,” the little boy finally said out, when he noticed his father giving him a searching look. Had he gotten caught up in his thoughts again?

“Kiddo, what’s wrong?” Tony asked out quietly when his child started walking out of the bathroom.

“Nothing, I just have a lot of homework I need to knock out, and Aunt May comes to get me tomorrow and I don’t want to waste my last day here,” Peter said out quickly before he turned down the first hallway he came too.

He just needed to get out of the line of sight of his father before the man could question him further. He was not okay, and if his father had been looking at him, he knew he would have seen it as well. Peter made it to his room and locked it, even though he knew the lock was useless as JARVIS could open it if he so chose to. 

If someone did try to come in, they would know it was locked and would know that he wanted to be alone. The little boy shook his head, he didn’t want to think on the new information his father had given him. It would only send him into a panic, because he knew what the root of it was; he was getting replaced. He was very grateful that his Aunt was coming to pick him up. He didn’t belong here, not anymore.

_**~*~*~*A few days later~*~*~*~** _

Peter woke up with a groan as he felt the familiar cold sheets below him, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom in Queens. He couldn’t hear his Aunt, which meant that she had left for work already. He was very grateful for small mercies because he wasn’t looking forward to the clean up.

It had been 4 days since Tony had dropped the bomb on him that he was going to have a kid, a real kid in 9 months. And every day since then Peter had woken up with his sheets soaked. He wasn’t a genius like his father figure but he could easily figure out the root of his issue. He was clearly stressing out about the new change that was coming into his life and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

It was a terrible situation, on his end anyway. He knew Tony and Pepper were probably thrilled and he couldn’t blame them. He just couldn’t help but feel like he was getting replaced, and that hurt a lot more then he wanted to admit it. Sighing as he peeled off his blankets and stripped his bed, grateful for the plastic mattress cover that had never been remove.

Peter wasn’t a stranger to waking up in wet beds, he had just stopped suddenly when he turned 10, and to suddenly start back a year or so later was disconcerting. He grabbed the wet sheets and wiped off the cover with a towel before he made his bed with his comforter.

He carried the sheets into the bathroom and dumped them in the tub, before he stripped off his wet pajamas and added them. He turned the water on to soak it, adding some laundry soap from under the cabinet before he got into the tub and turned on the shower. He scrubbed his skin until he couldn’t smell even the faint smell of urine.

Once he was clean he wrapped a towel around himself before he wrung out the sheets and pjs. Grabbing the damp bundle he hurried back to his room and hung up the wet items in his closet, before he got dressed for school. He pocketed his phone, ignoring the new message, knowing it was from Tony to confirm that he was coming to spend the night tomorrow night since it was Friday.

Unless he could figure out a plan, he wouldn’t be doing no such thing. This was definitely something that could be classified as a bad habit. He decided to forgo taking the bus to school that day, in favor of stopping at the pharmacy on the way to school.

Since his Aunt and Tony were co parenting him, he had been getting a hefty allowance from Tony. He had been buying treats and toys with it, but he was sure he still had about $15 left over, and he was planning on getting some night time underwear. That way, he would be well protected and Tony wouldn’t find out about it this new habit of his.

He ducked into the store, and headed for the baby aisle, ignoring the stinging in the back of his eyes as he tried not to look at any of the baby items on the shelves. He hurried to the diapers, finding the Goodnights and cringing a bit as he saw that Spider-man was on the smallest size. He grimaced as he grabbed the next size up, not sure how he felt that they had Iron Man and the Hulk on it. This was the closest he was going to get to Iron Man as soon as the man found out about his bed wetting. He shook the thought away and hurried to pay for it, he didn’t want to be late for school.

_**~*~*~*The Next Day~*~*~*~*** _

“Wait, my bag dad!” Peter said out in a horrified tone as he pressed the button to stop the elevator so they could go back down to the garage.

“Kiddo, Happy already left,” Tony told his son out honestly. He had given the man the rest of the day off.

“But I need it, I have some things in it that I need for tonight,” Peter said out anxiously as he pulled out his phone to call Happy to come back.

“Kiddo, whatever it is, I can get it for you, Happy is long gone,”Tony said as he bent down to look his kid in the eye. He was surprised to find that his child looked on the verge of panicking. “What’s wrong? What do you need in your bag?”

Peter took a deep breath and another before he shook his head. He slipped his phone back into his pocket uselessly. He bit the inside of his mouth, because he knew tonight he wouldn’t be getting a lot of sleep. “Nothing,” he mumbled out, moving to push passed his father as the elevator stopped on the common floor.

“Peter, I’m serious kiddo, what did you need?” Tony prodded out gently, feeling like he was missing something.

“Nothing, I’ll just deal,” Peter muttered out as he took off for his room.

Tony sighed audibly. But didn’t chase after his kid. He hated the feeling that Peter was keep secrets from him but there was nothing he could do about it.

_**~*~*~Early that Morning*~*~** _

Peter was carefully making his way down the hallway, choosing to keep the lights off as he didn’t want to wake anyone up and have to explain why he was carrying a bundle of sheets at 2 in the morning. He was just about to head down the hall, hoping the linen closet would be just up ahead when he suddenly froze as someone stepped out of their room and into the hall. He held his breath, as his eyes quickly looked over the person so he could identify them. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or upset that it turned out to be Bucky.

Bucky was staring at Peter carefully, as he was trying to see what state of mind the child was actually in. He had heard someone walking through the house, and it being 2am, he was very curious to know who it was. He was very surprised to see the little boy, but once he had seen the sheets, he was fairly sure he knew what the problem was.

“Hey Bucky, what are you doing up so late?” Peter asked out quietly, since it seemed like Bucky was waiting for him to speak first.

“I could ask you the same thing bug, you woke me up actually. I heard you walking around,” Bucky answered out honestly.

“Oh, I’m sorry for waking you up, I thought I was being quiet,” Peter said out with a frown, because he knew darn well he was being extra quiet because even his father was still asleep.

“My senses are heightened just like yours, so it doesn’t matter how quiet you are when you walk on the ground I will hear you,” Bucky explained out honestly.

“So is Steves’, does that mean he’s awake too?” Peter asked out curiously, trying to move the topic off of him, as he didn’t feel like explaining to him why he was up so late.

“Maybe, I’m not in his room though,” Bucky said with shrug, before he grinned at the little boy. “What are you doing up? I know for a fact your bedtime was hours ago,”

Peter sighed softly before shrugging, well there went his plan of getting away with no questions asked. “I’m not sure where the linen closet is, and I needed clean sheets,” Peter told the man truthfully. If he lied, he risked waking up his father and that was the last thing he needed. That’s probably the reason why JARVIS wasn’t saying anything, because Bucky was up already.

“I see,”Bucky said out slowly. “Did you have a bad dream again?”

“No,” Peter said out unthinkingly, because he hadn’t. He just woke up wet, he had set his alarm to wake him up at 12am, but he must have slept through it or something. Because when the second alarm went off at 2am, he had already wet the bed.

“Is this going to be our thing bug? Meeting each other in the middle of the night, and always with a bundle of sheets on your end?” Bucky asked out teasingly. He was kind of amused.

“I hope not,” Peter said out glumly. He didn’t want Bucky to only associate him, with bed wetting, he didn’t know how he was keeping it together as was. What if the man slipped up and told someone?

Bucky frowned, because while the boy wasn’t upset, he could easily tell that something was wrong. Add to the fact that his sheets were obviously dirty and he needed new ones. He grimaced before he sighed because there could only be one other explanation. “Did you have a wet dream then?” He asked out gently, He didn’t want this conversation to turn awkward.

Peter arched his eyebrow, reminiscent of his father as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What classifies a dream as a wet dream? What even is that?” Peter asked out with a blank look of confusion on his face. He had woken up wet, but he didn’t dream he was peeing at all. He was confused.

Bucky blanched because, he was feeling like he might have just put his foot in his mouth. He supposed he should have asked this a while ago, but better late then never. “How old are you bug?” He asked out carefully.

“11, I turn 12 on August 10th,” Peter answered out promptly a little miffed at the sudden change in topic.

“Fuck, ignore what I just said, I’ll take your sheets kid, it’s time for you to go back to sleep,” Bucky said out quickly, hoping the child didn’t remember this conversation later. And if he did, he didn’t bring it up, Bucky could only imagine what Tony’s reaction to that would be.

“You can take my sheets but I’m not going back to sleep, its too risky,” Peter said out quietly as he walked the few feet to Bucky to hand the man his bundle.

“What do you mean it’s too risky?” Bucky asked out, now the one to experience some confusion.

“I wet my bed, I didn’t have a wet dream or whatever you said. I didn’t dream at all, I just peed my bed, I meant to set an alarm and I don’t know what happened. If I go to sleep again, it’s going to happen again and if that does, Dad will be mad at me,” Peter confessed out quietly.

“Why would Tony be mad at you for having an accident? You know those aren’t controllable, hence the name,” Bucky said out slowly.

“It is controllable, I’ve been having a lapse in judgement the last week or so, and Dad isn’t pleased with me. He told me I had to get rid of some bad habits and out of all the ones I have, this is the worse one yet,” Peter said out softly. He gritted his teeth, because he was not about to cry, because he didn’t know how to stop this horrible night time issue. Last time, it had stopped on it’s own.

“Peter, bed wetting is not something you can control and decide that you don’t want to do it anymore. You’re body doesn’t work like that, and I’m sure when Tony was telling you to get rid of some bad habits, that wasn’t what he meant. You can’t control your bladder when you’re sleeping, and you’re not alone. Loads of children wet the bed, sometimes it’s just part of growing up. That being said, some adults do as well,” Bucky added out.

He wasn’t going to confess but sometimes Stevie still did it sometimes, when he had bad dreams about being stuck on the ice. But he knew that Steve wouldn’t understand if he told Peter that so he said nothing.

Peter shook his head stubbornly, but didn’t argue back with Bucky. The man wasn’t going to come into his room, so whether or not he went to sleep was his own business. “Thanks for helping me out, do you know where I can get new sheets from?” Peter asked out curiously.

“You have some in your dresser in your room,” Bucky said out easily, remembering from when he had last changed the boy’s sheets.

“Thanks, and can you not tell my dad about this?” Peter said out gratefully as he turned to go back to his room.

“Sorry bug, I can’t do that,” Bucky said out softly with a sigh, unable to lie to the child.

“What?” Peter gasped out softly. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t keep this a secret from Tony, could you imagine how he would feel if he knew I knew about this and didn’t tell him?” Bucky asked the child out seriously. Tony and him had a new type friendship, thanks to their caregiving ways and he didn’t want to do anything to mess that up.

“He doesn’t need to know about it Bucky, please don’t tell him,” Peter begged out tearfully.

“Bug, I have too, if something like this happened with Stevie and I found out that Tony knew and didn’t tell me, I would be extremely upset with him,” Bucky explained out gently, trying to make the child see reason.

Peter’s face fell, his eyes filling up quickly with tears, which he bit the inside of his jaw to keep them from falling. “I thought you were my friend,” he whispered out, the betrayal making him feel like he was going to be sick.

“I am, you know I am bug,” Bucky said out softly.

“Goodnight Mr. Barnes,” Peter said out quietly before he took off like a silent shot down the hallway and towards his room. There was nothing left to say.

Bucky exhaled deeply before he headed to the laundry room, to put the wet bundle in the wash. Hopefully Peter would wake up in a better mood, he shook his head before he went back to his own room.

Peter closed the door of his room quietly, resting his head against the wall, and he forced himself not to cry. That wouldn’t help him now, by this time tomorrow his father was going to know all about his bed wetting, curtsy of Bucky. And then his father was going to be the most disappointed he had ever been of him.

He didn’t think he would ever be able to get the man’s trust back after this. Once Bucky told him, that would be the last straw and then Tony and Pepper would decide that being co parents of Peter wasn’t the best choice for them. He shook the horrible thoughts away, keeping his breathing calm before he turned to grab his new sheets from the dresser. He hadn’t forgotten about JARVIS. He made his bed up, and shut the lights off before he buried himself under the covers. The darkness was surrounding him, but Peter did not sleep.

_**~*~*The Next Day~*~*~** _

Bucky walked into the kitchen with a sigh, as he saw Tony and Clint sitting at the island in the kitchen both drinking a cup of coffee. He shook his head, but he needed to get this out in the open, he grabbed an apple and sat across from them.

“Morning, we need to talk,” he said out bluntly.

“Morning to you too, whose we?” Tony asked out curiously, arching an eyebrow at his teammate.

“Good morning,” Clint said out slowly, unsure if it was him, Bucky was talking about.

“You and me, but we can talk in here, Clint is a father so he might be able to give us some insight,” Bucky said out truthfully.

That snapped Tony to attention, because he knew that it was something about Peter then, and he could use some insight. His child had been pulling away from him all damn week and he didn’t know why. “What happened?”

“I ran into Peter last night in the hallway around 2am, he was holding a wet bundle of sheets and his pajamas, and from what we talked about, it’s not a new thing. So were you aware of his bed wetting?” Bucky asked out carefully.

Tony frowned heavily, because why didn’t JARVIS alert him that Peter was up and needed him. Why hadn’t Peter told him this himself? What was going on? “He did it in the past, but he hasn’t wet the bed in about a year now,” Tony said out honestly.

“Well it’s started back up, I don’t know why, as he wouldn’t tell me. What I do know is that it’s giving him a lot of grief,” Bucky explained out.

Tony sighed out softly as he rested his head into one of his hands. “It’s not an issue, we can go back to how we used to treat them, with his nighttime underwear. I wonder what brought it back on. Did he say anything to you about having a nightmare or anything?”

“He said he didn’t have any nightmare, that he just woke up wet,” Bucky said out softly.

“I’m assuming that he doesn’t want to tell me, hence why you’re telling me now is that right?” Tony asked out knowingly.

“Yes, I think I might have lost his friendship telling you but it was the right thing to do. He thinks you’re going to be upset with him for having accidents at night time. Apparently you said something about him breaking out of his bad habits and he really took it too heart,” Bucky said with a grimace.

“Fuck, I said that in regards to him waiting until the last minute to go to the bathroom. My kid waits until he’s almost pissing himself to finally say something,” Tony said out a little defensively.

“They all do that, not just Peter, mine do that as well. Everything is much more fun, than peeing. You complaining about it, is only to go make the situation more tensed and sometimes worse. He could be grappling with anxiety at the thought of disappointing you and actually that might be the root of his newfound bed wetting issues,” Clint said out knowingly.

Tony didn’t say anything because he knew his friend was right. The timing of everything just fit, Peter hadn’t wet the bed at all, until after he had brought up the topic. He shook his head because he would need to explain to his kiddo that he was in the wrong. It was nice to know that it wasn’t just his kid who did it though, that definitely helped a lot.

“Okay, I’ll see you guys in a bit, I’m gonna go talk to him,” Tony said out quietly, before grabbing his cup and walking out of the kitchen. He headed towards Peter’s room, knocking once before he let himself in. Given what he had heard from Bucky, he wasn’t surprised to find his child already awake and sitting sleepily in the bed, looking like he stayed up the whole night.

Peter’s eyes flicked over to his father when he saw the man enter his bedroom. He sat up, his eyes searching out his father’s not even surprised to see him. “He told you then?” He asked out thickly.

“Yes, why didn’t you come to me?” Tony asked out softly.

Peter didn’t answer right away, he only turned his face away from his father’s, unable to look at the man’s expression. It hurt him way to much to see his father looking at him like that. He had disappointed him, and he just felt sick.

“Kiddo, what was in your backpack yesterday?” Tony asked out gently. He had a feeling that he knew what was In the pack now, a lot of things were starting to make more sense today.

“Pull ups, so you wouldn’t know I’m wetting the bed again,” the little boy said out quietly. There was no point to deny, stupid Bucky had laid his secrets bare, his dad knew everything.

Tony didn’t want to admit but his son’s words had hurt him a little bit. “Why didn’t you want me to know?” He asked, he had never given the child a reason to fear him, he wasn’t Howard.

“You made it perfectly clear last Sunday that the only kind of accidents you wanted to clean up were from your new baby. After hearing that, of course I didn’t want you to know, and if Bucky hadn’t been a snitch, you’d still be in the dark,” Peter muttered out darkly.

“You’re putting words in my mouth Peter Parker Stark, I never said that,” Tony said out seriously, his gut clenching at the accusation.

“You might as well, it’s the worst habit I have,” Peter admitted out sadly as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

Tony knew the moment when his child’s words stuck in his brain, because his heart shuddered briefly, because he did distinctly remember saying something about bad habits, but why had it escalated to this?

“I didn’t mean that, matter of fact Daddy was totally in the wrong, I was just frustrated at the frequent close calls kiddo,” he admitted out.

“I get it, you’re gonna have a baby soon and you don’t want to have clean up kid piss, on top of baby piss and you shouldn’t have too,” Peter mumbled out, unable to keep the words nor the hurt they caused him inside any longer.

“Don’t say that word,” Tony said out seriously as he quickly ran through how he was going to address this. It seemed that they had moved on from the bed wetting to something else, perhaps if he could keep Peter talking he could figure out what was really wrong.

“This was a bad idea, maybe we can talk to May about changing up the visitation days that way you and Pepper don’t have to feel obligated to take care of me anymore,” Peter added out, it seemed his feelings were through being ignored and it was all starting to come out of him like some kind of verbal diarrhea.

“What the fuck kid? Where is this coming from?” Tony asked completely bewildered at the abrupt turn in the conversation.

“You’re getting a real kid, which means I don’t need to come over here and waste your time anymore. I know that’s what you really meant on Sunday. You were just trying to say it nicely, which I’m grateful for, it’s just sometimes I’m slow and it takes me a while to get what you mean,” Peter murmured out.

“No, just stop talking for a moment, Pepper and I and you will be welcoming a new family member in 9 months time. You aren’t going anywhere, you’re going to be my son still, my first born even if you weren’t from me, you’re mine. You got that kid, you’re mine, and whatever this issue is, I will help you figure it out. You aren’t going anywhere, so just hush up and come here,” Tony said out firmly as he held his arms out.

Peter looked up at his father silently, his eyes still shining with those unshed tears. He climbed out of his thankfully dry bed and threw himself at his father. He hugged the man tightly, his face buried into his neck, as the lump in his throat started to loosen. What had he done to deserve a love a like this?

Tony hugged his child back tightly in return, wondering how he had miscommunicated to that degree to his child. Thankfully Peter didn’t seem to be full blown crying, even if he could still hear some sniffles. “Are we okay kid? I don’t like it when my Spider baby is upset,” Tony whispered out soothingly.

“I’m okay,” Peter said out softly, and he was now that he knew he wasn’t getting replaced or kicked out.

“Good, one more thing kiddo, Bucky said you weren’t his friend anymore? Do you want to tell me about that?” Tony asked out softly, since they were getting everything out in the open.

Peter grimaced because he didn’t want to talk about this, even if Bucky was right and everything had worked out to the better. He was stubborn like his father and he didn’t want to give the super soldier the satisfaction. Sniffling softly, he smirked and an evil grin appeared on his little adorable face, grateful that his father couldn’t see him now.

“What’s a wet dream Daddy? Bucky said it’s something I need to know,” Peter said out innocently, before biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from giggling at his father’s reaction.

“Barnes!” Tony roared out, before he hurried out of the room with Peter on his hip. He had a super soldier to kick in the balls.

“Fuck, I should’ve known that little bug was going to be petty,” Bucky grumbled out before he winced at the tone of Tony’s voice. “I’ll see you later Clint,” he said before he quickly slipped out the kitchen and out the tower. He was so not about to stick around for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I’m Currently writing a 5+1 fic in my Peter series thats going to be pure fluff, it’s why I need to post this piece to get it the eff out of my sight, I need to stay away from angst. It’s been hard but I’m enjoying writing happy stuff at a time like this, I’ll start posting the first chapter in a couple days


End file.
